


In Space No One Can Hear Senpai Scream

by Emhalo



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo
Summary: Its the distant future and a group is heading to survey a planet then one of their group gets infected by a parasite.





	In Space No One Can Hear Senpai Scream

With editing and help by MayAnny

In a space station high above the big blue marble that was the Earth.

The smoking man "Okay, so what the hell happen exactly?" He was sitting at his desk. His suit and his badge said it all.

He was colonial administration in charge of tons of colonies. He could almost be said to be from the distant past. He was dressed in large shoulder pads that gave his shoulders the sense that they were larger than they were. His tie was black and red with a diamond pattern on it. The computer on his desk was a boxy thing that had no background, just black. On the screen of his computer was the crew list twenty-five in all for the USSS Akademi.

The glasses wearing man "That's what we're trying to figure out sir from the sole survivor. At least what we believe to be the only survivor." He was clearly his subordinate. He had on his own suit that was a little less flashy style wise.

The smoking man "The starship Akademi had A-class Captain with exceptional Tactical Officer."

The glasses wearing man "The Ship's black box seems to agree with the story told by the survivor. They went down to the planet YAN 237. A crew member picked up a hostile parasite after that, the AI went homicidal so there is only one survivor."

The smoking man "Alright… I need to talk to survivor. The company is desperate to send another ship out to recover the Akademi and find this parasite. Might as well hear about what we're dealing with."

The smoking man got out of his chair and the two walked out of his office.

* * *

The Akademi was still in night mode while it was approaching Planet YAN 237.

The ship was not built for style, nor did it conform to shapes associated with flight. It was practically a cube with some spikes sticking out of it. It was the size of an aircraft carrier and inside it kind of felt like one, in certain places. It was crammed in the maintenance levels and dark, but in the science labs it was bright and open as were its living spaces for the high-ranking crew and passengers. Of course, the same could not be said about the lower ranking crew quarters. Most of the crew was asleep… all but a few.

The door to the barrack opened Osoro walked in. She was wearing colonial marine fatigues. Her sleeves had been rolled up to show the scars on her arms of many fights. Her fatigues had holes in it they were also faded and well used, as was the weighted back pack that she had been running with. Her face was determined with her sharp brown beady eyes. She had a X scar on her cheek from some near fatal fight. The dog tags on her neck said, ' _Sergeant First-Class Osoro Shidesu_.' This woman was a warrior and she looked the part.

Her squad was still sleeping. Budo Masuta her buddy from the Marine corps. He had messy hair it wasn't exactly regulation, but Osoro let it slide because this wasn't a normal operation. He was her Second. She like him, he knew how to take orders and hold himself as a soldier.

Then there was her Third. Umeji Kizuguchi. He had a scar running down his right eye from Nam. He was a punk and a smart ass. Osoro knew Budo and him hated each other. He was rude to most the female staff that was security detail.

Shima Shita was smaller than most of her Marines but was a firecracker when angered. She hadn't seen combat but Osoro knew she would do well if she did. Osoro also liked her spunk.

Juku Ren was a weakling by Osoro estimation. Under fire he would fold as quickly as snapped of fingers. He was too timid for this shit. Thankfully it was kind of unlikely that anything big would be happening.

Sho Kunin seemed a good enough soldier to Osoro. He never had to be told twice on anything. He was rather quiet though. he hadn't seen combat, but his home life might have not been so good. Others talked about mom and dad but not him he seemed to like that he was far away from all of that shit.

Finally, there was Min Rai. She had dark brown hair in a bowel cut but she had longer strands of hair in the back with dark brown eyes. She would have done well in Nam by Osoro estimation. She was a bit crazy but combat sometimes needed that edge.

Osoro kick the frame and a metallic frame rang as she yelled out "UP AND AT'EM MARINES! TIME FOR ANOTHER DAY! TIME TO MOVE LIKE YOU GOT A PURPOSE!"

Everybody but Budo groaned as they got to their feet they were only in their skivvies. The cold metal floor stung at their feet as they stood in attention.

Osoro still in sergeant mode "Listen up ladies and gentlemen! Today we will be escorting some helpless scientists down to a worthless mud hole to see if it is fit for some equally helpless colonists to settle on. So today you actually get to earn your pay as the babysitters that you are. I want those babies nice a safe so, no fucking around. You see something I want you either shooting it or getting the egg heads to safety. They die you look bad, you look bad I look bad and you don't want to see me looking bad GOT IT." They shouted, 'Yes Ma'am.' "I want you all looking sharp. Eat breakfast and meet me in the auditorium so miss princess can tell you the same damn thing but longer. Dismissed!"

She was still miffed about this morning. Her mind flashed back to this morning.

* * *

The recreation area was a large space was built like a resort with an Olympic sized pool and various exercise equipment and weights even for the size of this ship this place was big. Made to look good but not making much sense in space.

Osoro was well into her exercises when she noticed that she had an intruder. It was the Captain of the Ship Megami Saikou. She looked like the boss and she carried herself as such. Her jogging suit was made of the most expensive materials like cashmere which made no sense.

The woman by Osoro estimation had not done a single bit of labor in her life. The rich girl was only here because it would look good on her resume. She had no scars while Osoro had been in a fox hole back in the day, Megami had been in some fancy college sorority giving head to some preppy rich boy she assumed. Needless to say, Osoro didn't like her but she had found that Megami hadn't figured it out yet, perhaps the concept was alien to miss perfect.

Osoro happened to have been running towards the curve closest towards the entrance that Megami had just came from. Megami asked "May I join you?"

Osoro sneered. She had had considering waking up Budo, her old Marine friend to run with her. But unlike her, he was still sleeping, and she had wanted alone time. Now Osoro just could say no so she simply stated, "It's a free country." She stated with a sigh while running as she continued onwards.

To her annoyance Megami ran up beside her and began to talk to her. Megami hated talking to this woman but the consular explained that she had to try and communicate with her. She hated trying to chit chat like this, but she had to break the ice somehow "Man I love how they add the cricket noises and the sun rising animation. Makes the ship feel more alive."

Osoro "Doesn't compare to Earth and the ship is already alive it talks." She said as quickly as possible and as dismissively as possible, maybe she would get the hint.

Megami had a fake sounding laugh "You know I have to agree with you. Earth is far more of an experience that this place." Osoro merely grunted in the affirmative in response. The less she said the better before her mouth got her in trouble.

Megami tapped Osoro on the shoulder "Hold up. I have to ask you something." Megami stopped and Osoro stopped and silently sweared. Rich girl was about to talk about her feelings or some shit.

"You know Osoro I have gotten the feeling that you do not care for me." She said with a great deal of certainty.

Osoro cheered internally thinking rich girl got the hint. She sarcastically said, "Why Captain I don't know what you're talking about."

Megami rolled her eyes "See right there. You must think I'm an idiot or something to not notice that sarcasm in your voice. I think, you and I have a problem that I need to correct. Why don't you like me?"

Osoro rolled her eyes back at her "I don't think you want to go down that road Captain." The last think she needed was to get fired for hurting rich girl's snowflake feelings.

"No. I think we need to get this out of our systems now. I already have a deal with the Consular that nothing stated here with be on any report this just you and me talking not Captain to Officer."

Osoro cracked her neck "You really want to go down this road?" Megami nodded yes. Osoro smiled "Well find then. I don't like you Megami."

Megami pressed inwards "Why?"

The door to the room opened. It was the Chief Engineer Asu Rito in her yellow and black track suit. The short blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned athlete had walk in on the fight, stopping it before it began.

"O sweet I hate running alone!" She said not recognizing the tension in the room.

Osoro said before grabbing her back pack and walked away "See yah later." She walked out before she let her say what she really was thinking.

* * *

The Marine team got dressed into their fatigues and in a well-ordered fashion marched to the cafeteria. Their they took their usually table that seemed exclusive to them. The cafeteria was nothing special it was something you would find at any hospital or school. Just plain whites and greys for the floor, the tables and the trays.

In this place a distinction was made though. The pilots and the engineers had their own table the security staff their own and so on. The lower ranking crew ate rations from the vending machine. The passengers and ranking staff ate meal prepared by Amaj. Despite her rank Osoro ate from the machine with her staff.

The tables sat eight leaving a seat open that an engineer named Mantaro was spying.

Mantaro was wearing the blue mechanic style jump suit that all the engineering crew wore. He had wanted to sit at the hero table as he saw it for a while now. He saw a spot open next to Umeji in front of Budo.

His friend Unagi knew that messing with the marines as he saw it was a bad idea.

Mantaro came up to the table and asked Umeji "Is this seat taken?"

Umeji grinned and then put his right leg up on the bench not even looking at Mantaro "Why yes it happens to be."

Mantaro sighed. Budo looked at Osoro who was right next to him shrugged and continued eating. "I get it you don't think I'm-"

Umeji shot him a glance "I'm going to stop you right their pussy. This table is for people with balls like me and everyone else here. You are just a glorified janitor so go back to your own pussy ass table before I break your goddamn arm."

Embarrassed Mantaro shuffled away back to his friends. Budo shot Umeji a dirty look "I see were making friends as always. Are we in high school or what?"

Osoro didn't even bother to look up she merely waged her finger and kept on eating.

Umeji grinning "Looks like sarge is on my side on this one teachers' pet." Budo and Umeji both went back to eating. Neither man really done with the argument they ate like the other was going to attack them.

Taro and Ayano sat down that the researchers table. Ayano slammed her butt down on the bench with a thud.

That whore Amaj had looked at her husband as she had served them at the counter. Her with her short light brown hair and mint green eyes thought she could seduce her man.

Didn't she have her own man back on Earth why was she going after hers?

Ayano hated this part of the day she much preferred the morning like this one.

* * *

Ayano had woke long before the clock wrung, and that disgusting little sister AI Hanako voice came on to tell her man to wake up. She hated that AI it always seemed to want her man's attention.

Ayano liked to watch her husband sleep. The night was when she had him to herself. No big breasted bitches running around looking to steal her man.

Ayano knew she wasn't as good looking as the other women on the ship. She just had black har straight and flat no matter what she did. She only had black eyes with dark circles underneath the two because watching him was more important than sleeping eight hours.

She had fallen for him when they were in high school hell before him she didn't know if she had felt anything at all.

She had managed to keep him.

She married him as soon as possible while in college. She needed no ceremony nor did her mother. She had figured that would stop them looking but it didn't. They all still wanted her man.

She knew why the women wanted him. What him with his charcoal eyes, light skin and black messy hair. Sure, he wasn't the tallest, but he was kind and cute and they all wanted to see wanted to see what he was packing.

Even seeing another woman look at him made her skin crawl.

She knew he looked too but that was because they all were using their bodies to attract his eyes they were very deceitful. They all wanted her man and these sluts were all using their bodies to trick him into cheating on her.

Ayano had a plan. If a ring couldn't stop them maybe a baby would. She had been trying to get pregnant for a while now. Her mother had told her it was one of the ways she had made sure that the bitches got the message over her father

But there had been a snag.

She had stopped taking the birth control pills that he had suggested she take back in college, but she still wasn't pregnant. She had been taking all of her vitamins and making sure that he finished up in each time. It wasn't like she didn't like riding her man and she was sure that all the sex she was giving him would keep him focus on her, but she wanted that damn baby. Taro now seemed to not want kids, but she just knew the moment she said those words she would keep him forever.

Her hand went over to her sleeping man. He only slept in boxers. She easily felt him with his mourning wood. She rubbed him as he woke up. She pulled his boxer's down and soon got on top of him.

His eyes opened as he moaned "Good morning wow. What did I say your name in my sleep again or something?" He looked and smiled "God damn, you know this is my favorite way to wake up."

She had rubbed up against him until she deemed she was wet enough then took him in, in one go. She moaned as his hands came to her hips and pushed herself up and down him. She arched her back down so he and her could make out as kept up the movement.

She was sucking his moans up with her face as she felt a familiar warm feeling shoot inside her from his member. He pulled away from her mouth "Damn it! You didn't finish did you?"

"It's okay." She said not really caring that she hadn't cum she just wanted to get pregnant already damn it.

Taro trying to sound like a knight or something "What kind of good Ser would I be if I didn't let my lady cum after she went through all the trouble of giving me such a good present this morning."

He pulled up and quickly buried his head in her crotch. His tongue found her clit. He was licking her then gave her a little bite she came quickly, and he cleaned her up with his tongue. His face was a mess covered with

Taro came back to eye level with her "Looks like we both need a shower." He chuckled as the day cycle came on in the room. "Come on one more in the shower. We have a long as day coming to us." He said trying to sound sexy but coming off dorkier than anything else.

She giggled it was funny when he thought he was cooler than he actually was, just another reason why they all wanted him.

She helped him up and the two left to take a shower. Ayano knew he wasn't lying she needed to get test done from that whore Muja and they needed to go down to that planet and see what they could find.

* * *

Now she was were forced to share space with all these bitches at this table. The head of the survey team was here with them today even though she usually spent time at the Captain's table.

Kizana always wore something with a rose on her whether it be a choker or hair pins. She was a drama queen. Everything was the worst ever or greatest ever thing. She could cry on command.

Ayano hated her.

All Kizana wanted is for her man to work ridiculous hours to benefit herself. She made bank every time the company wanted to develop a planet. She wanted cheap ways to terraform and hated words like that isn't feasible. She only the second most person she hated the most.

Oka was at the table too, but she was way further down on the list of people she hated

Oka was different from the others. She kept to herself. She liked to wear black, talk about demons and magic. She made Ayano looked normal compared to the others which was refreshing.

However, Ayano wasn't fooled by her she knew she wanted her man even though she rarely talked to him.

Kokona was at the table as well. She was the teacher's pet as it were with Kizana. She was a suck up that tried her best to impress the queen bitch of the ship. More than once she saw her man's eyes go to her mammaries. She knew that she was seducing him even if she didn't act like it.

Then the bane of her existence came and sat down next to her man.

Osana had been friends with Taro well before Ayano had fallen love with him. Osana always treated her man so poorly, she was always rude. It was liked she enjoyed getting angry at him. An idiot would think that Osana hated her man but Ayano knew the truth she had the hots for him. She wanted to touch him and get close to him.

Taro grunted as Osana elbowed him and she said, "Make room Baka." Ayano seeing this wanted to do nothing more than stab this bitch for touching her man.

Taro scooted over to make room for her "Osana why is that every single day you got to hit me?" He said more amused then angry much to Ayano's annoyance.

Osana huffed and crossed her arms "Because someone needs to put you in your happy go luck face in its place. After all I'm pretty sure it rude to look so happy because unlike you the rest of us are solo here." She said eluding to the fact that over this one-year trip Taro and Ayano were probably the only one with a sex life on the ship.

Most of the crew was single but the company didn't want the crew screwing instead of working so made fraternizing a fire able offense. But the only husband and wife team on the ship could do what they want.

This prompted Ayano to snuggle up to Taro and she rubbed up against him like a cat might do to mark some territory much to Taro red faced embarrassment and frustration. Taro "Honey please their people watching." But that was the point of course, she wanted them to see her doing this. To show them all that he was hers.

Kizana loudly cleared her throat to get all of their attention "Listen up I will be speaking at the meeting before we head down there. I want this world. I want good samples and I want no belly aching. Your all professional so start acting like it." She said clearly annoyed that the group wasn't taking this all as serious as she was.

At the officer's table Megami was sitting next to her first mate Mida. Mida was slightly older than the normal Second would be. She has brown hair and brown eyes with a beauty mark on the bottom left side of her face. She always like to try and wear her uniform in the most revealing way possible. She had been with the company long enough to be a captain, but she had a tendency to break the relationship rules and missed the promotion as a result.

Muja was an equally airheaded woman with fair skin, pink hair and purple eyes. She was a highly rated doctor, but she liked to talk a lot about nothing too much for Megami's tastes.

Her favorite hobby right now was talking about the only couples love life which was highly inappropriate by Megami's reckoning.

Megami much preferred the company of the consular Genka. She was older than Megami. She wore glasses despite the quick surgeries available. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was always formal very professional more the speed that Megami was used to.

Asu stopped talking finally and Megami decided to begin "All right I want everyone at the meeting even though only Muja and I will be going down there. A lot might happen, and I might need advice and expertise. So Mida, Asu and Genka be on alert if I have call up the mothership."

All three nodded in agreement. They knew when Megami meant business and today  _she meant business._

Asu has come to the conclusion that she had walk in on something this morning and since then the boss was not in a good mood.

* * *

Watching both the officers, security and passengers was the pilot on the lower ranking crew table was Fureddo.

He liked to spy on the happening on the ship. When he was younger he wants to be an investigator or cop but instead he became a pilot. He liked to spy on people not that he ever used the information or anything it was just fun to be in the know.

Fureddo could tell that something had happened this morning the Captain seemed tenser and kept glancing over angrily at Osoro which made sense because they didn't like each other but something more had happened this morning.

Rojasu his friend elbowed him and asked, "What are you looking at buddy?" Rojasu was a real laid-back guy with messy hair.

Fureddo glibly responded "More high school shit."

"Really I'm confused is this a star ship or what?" Rojasu faked asked with a smile.

Mantaro came and sat down on the other side of the table. He looked embarrassed as Unagi put his hand on his shoulders and patted him.

Itachi grinned having watched all of this from seat. He kind of looked like wolf with the way his hair horned up looking like ears. He was Rito second "Enjoy your 'get away' from us Mantaro." He said finding all of this quite funny.

Hojiro, Itachi's rival/friend spoke up. "Oh, leave him alone. He was just trying to get away from us losers. Face it our own boss does even eat with us so good for him."

Itachi "Just because Rito doesn't eat with us normally doesn't mean she thinks were losers it just means she likes Amaj's cooking a lot more than Mrs. Vending machine. I have to say I'll like something from the Mrs. too if I had the chance."

Hojiro sarcastically "'Senpai' gets to bring his wife why can I?"

"Cus your no rich doctor and don't you have kids?" Fureddo asked knowing the answer.

Hojiro "Yeah but Mrs. could use a vacation from them."

Rojasu "It must be nice to be the only guy on the damn ship getting laid.  _Always seeming to have a smile on his face_."

Itachi "There should be a law against happy people shoving it in our faces." He said with a amused grinned on his face.

Hojiro "Amen to that. If we were the security staff, we could at least take out our frustration with some guns."

Fureddo said with a smile "A scary thought."

* * *

Soon after breakfast everyone showed up in the auditorium. The ship was built with a room meant to hold everyone. The chairs in the room weren't that comfortable. Everything was drab with dull greens and greys.

On the stage was Megami, Kizana and Mida everyone else was in the audience.

Megami came to the podium to speak "Alright everyone! Listen up, even those who aren't going down to YAN two three seven. Now Info with her calculations says this is a M-class planet. The atmosphere has oxygen in it, but the away team will be in full body space suits due to possibility hostile bacteria. I will be on the shuttle but not leaving it. Dr. Sunobu will be the team leader down on the planet. All of the science staff and security crew will be going down onto the planet. It a cloudy, rainy planet that is most likely teeming with life. So, don't run off and stay close. Anything could be dangerous so be alert. Muja will be in the shuttle to make sure medical staff is close on hand."

As soon as she finished Kizana practically ran the podium to go into her no doubt well prepared speech that she thought was well inspiring but more self-aggrandizing then helpful. Meanwhile only half listening Megami sat next to Mida and asked her in a whisper "You have any idea how long this speech is going to be?"

Mida in a sigh whispered back "She had at least ten or more pages ready."

Megami "I knew this was going to be a long day."

M ida "So what happened this morning between you and Osoro?"

Megami "I tried to figure our problems, but I was interrupted. Now don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Mida chuckled softly. "Nah I've learned my lesson. I'll keep my hands off all these willing men."

Megami "See that you do. I have enough paperwork to do."

* * *

After Kizana endless speech was over the prep work began. In the armory the security team was putting on their power began to look a lot like human tanks. Before putting on her helmet Osoro while smoking her last cigarette shouted, " **If any of you die down their men I'll kill you myself**." She tossed her cigarette and put on her helmet. It locked with a hiss squeezing out the air.

They grabbed their weapons battle rifles and flame throwers, they had knife and grenades, they were armed to the teeth. In an orderly manner the soldiers march out of the armor and to the shuttle.

The shuttle was grey and plain looking much like the ship. It was big enough to hold the twenty-five souls on the ship. It was tube shaped with and circular head. It had a med bay of its own and was capable of FTL (Faster Then Light).

On board was the pilots, the Captain, Muja and the science crew. The soldiers stand in their drop harness on the right while the science crew got the left.

Taro sitting down nervously asked them "So why are you wearing the suits?"

Umeji looked glad that Taro was so nervous "It's a combat drop. If something happens, with these suits we will survive it. They protect us."

Taro still quite nervous asked "Then why don't we have something like that?"

Umeji shrugged "I don't know rich boy maybe you're not as important as ya'll think you are." Ayano shot him an angry look for scaring her man.

The airlock shut and Megami took her seat. The cramped shuttle was about to become a roller coaster.

Umeji yelled out as they detached "Express elevator to hell going down!"

The shuttle began to enter the atmosphere of the grey world and it violently shook. Umeji was loudly cheering while most of the science crew was looking disturbed. None of them could see anything but they knew how hot it must on the hull of the ship.

It felt like it took forever but the shaking stopped as they reached the lower atmosphere. Umeji comment "God that takes me back to Nam. Better watch out were in their range. Am I right Sarge?" Osoro nodded. Umeji continued now singing " _Some folks are born made to wave the flag. It ain't me, it ain't me. I ain't no fortunate son…_ "

Megami quickly unbuckled herself and went over to the pilots. Rojasu said as she got up behind him to look out the windows in front of them "You're not going to like it."

Megami looked out to see the barren wasteland that was YAN-237. It was a grey and black swamp with no visible vegetation or signs of life at all. She could see lakes and rivers, but it was all monotone. No bacteria or algae changing the color of the water it was just a grey color. This planet had no life on it.

Kizana came up behind Fureddo. Exasperated she said, "Info said that there was a ninety to ninety-five percent change that this world had life!"

Megami painly stated "Guess it was the five. I surprised the company didn't even brother to send a probe before us. Well we came here might as well look around. Besides this world has all the right elements in place better than having to sterile it if the life was hostile."

Fureddo found a place to land. The science team got into their bulky full body suits. They were white and sterile looking. Ayano insisting to help Taro get his suit on and no one else.

Megami "Everyone just because the computer reads it sterile does mean you get to play around. You have five hours of oxygen be back here before then."

The away team all went to the airlock and the door shut behind them. The door to the planet then opened to reveal the world to them. The sun behind the clouds setting in the distance. The wind was whipping as it was pouring rain. Ayano checked her arm it said 52℃.

The team moved to the elevator that came from the ship to help them to the ground from the ship. As they were lowered down to the surface Osana commented over the radio "This planet is in the goldilocks zone. It has an abundance liquid water. It has naturally occurring organic compounds according to the computer and it's been around longer than the Earth has with a stable sun."

Osoro stepped onto the moist black ground first and said over the radio "Maybe life doesn't find a way sometimes."

The team walked up the nearest hill that plateaued to see if from the higher spot they could see and thing only to find it wasn't a nature formation. They set onto it to find that they were standing on metal underneath the mud.

Kizana said to herself "What it the hell." She got down on her knees and rubbed off the mud reveal the metal below. On the radio "Everyone look for a door."

Osana managed to find one but needed Budo and Osoro to help her open it. Down it was a long set of stairs leading to black nothingness. Oka took out a flare and with one swipe lit it and throw it. At the bottom they could see bones that had been there for a long time. The skin was gone but what appeared to be their jaws were still locked in horror the ones that weren't broken that was.

Oka timidly said, "Well isn't this ominous."

Kizana said starry eyed "Well now I'm curious." She looked at her device it was still not reading any sort of life signs around them.

Taro asked nervously "I don't know is this a part of our job?"

Kizana "It is now. This is my noble prize were looking at."

The rest of the science team looked at her. She noticed "With co-authorship credits going to all of you!"

They all began walking down into the structure. Soldiers in front, science team in the back. It was an oddly shaped place these aliens had smaller feet compared to human as the team was having trouble keeping their footing.

Their lamps kept illuminating the odd shapes down and around them.

When they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs the found signs that something monstrous had happened here. The pile of bones and odd shapes and proportions. It was hard to tell that they were even from the same species, but something told them that they were.

They had been gunned down by the looks of it as the black marks where they had been blasted showed. Some of the skeletons were smaller like they had been infants of the species. The open room had many things in it to suggest that the 'bunker' had been filled with things to keep a group alive. Their writing was faded but it appeared to be circles that dotted the walls.

They all walked around the tomb of these creature. The room easily held all of them. It was made to hold a lot of people by the looks of it.

Umeji sarcastically said "This was one hell of a fight a thousand years ago."

Osoro shook her head and said, "No this was a massacre."

They all spread out to look around at the room.

Oka quickly finding what appeared to be a map on the wall showing that this was one level of a large structure that went deep down.

Kokona finding what appeared to be some sort of weapon on the ground it was a two-pronged tube with scorch marks on the loud end.

Osano found a black insect like head that had bone like legs having maybe crawled away from the massacre.

Taro looking around to see the signs of what were like monitors maybe "They weren't cavemen, they had technology. This place has stayed air tight for who knows how long."

Ayano dismissively said "Their still dead." She found one that was in the corner a big hole was threw his maybe skull a weapon in his pile like he had been holding it. Above him was some sort message in their language ink in a dark material above it.

She stepped into a pool of black water and the no doubt rusted metal underneath her gave way. She yelped as she fell into the hole. Her light being knocked out by some gagged metal.

She felt herself land in the darkness. Her right hand hitting something sharp and breaking through the seal of her suit with an ominous  _hiss._ It went right through the palm of her hand. She screamed up in agonizing pain as she tried to pull her hand free of the jagged metal. But as she struggled she no longer felt herself alone. Something in the puddle was moving around. She could almost feel something fluid enter her hand.

She thought it should hurt all more than it did. It felt like true friend had finally come to her aide. She heard a voice come into her head that was certainly not her own it said in a dark voice ' **Sleep.** ' She suddenly passed out as she could heard the others above coming down to look for her.

* * *

Also, this was my first written sex scene so sorry if it's not that good. Reviews please.


End file.
